Dry
by Leca B
Summary: Annabeth looked at her son. He was dry. In the bathtub. Dry. In the water. She held her breath. "Percy!" she yelled. - Annabeth finds something curious about her baby son. Fun fluff.


A/N: Hey! I've mentioned I'm going to start flooding the site with percabeth baby fluff. And I intend to do very much so. Logan is my name for percabeth's oldest boy, he's about four months here, I suppose. I thought this would be a funny moment for percabeth, and I hope you enjoy it, because it sure was fun to write it!

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Dry**

Annabeth rubbed her eyes tiredly, sipping on her mug of coffee while feeding her son. She lifted the spoon with mashed bananas, unconsciously opening her mouth as Logan mimicked her. He closed his mouth around the spoon and she pulled. A second later, the yellow goo started dripping down his chin. She hurriedly caught it with the spoon.

"No, baby, eat your breakfast. It's good for you." Logan extended his tiny arms, trying to reach her. She sighed, grabbing his small hands and kissing them. "Mommy's here, sweetheart. Now, let's try again?" she lifted the spoon once more.

"You're making faces." Percy said with a grin, leaning against the counter drinking his own coffee. She scowled.

"Shut up." He dropped his mug on the sink, walking to the table.

"Here. I'll do it." He took the spoon from her. Her scowl softened and she stood up, kissing him lightly.

"Thanks. I'll go get ready." Percy sat down on the chair she was occupying previously and resumed her former task.

"Come on, buddy. Let's eat the yucky fruits." He said cheerfully.

"Percy! Don't tell him fruits are yucky, he'll grow up thinking they're bad!" she chided.

"But they are."

"They're healthy." She defended.

"Still taste awful." At her glare, he added. "But we'll eat them, to make mommy happy. Right, Logue?" Anabeth rolled her eyes.

She left to the bedroom, picking up stray clothing and throwing them on top of the dresser as she went, looking for her paperwork. She had taken it to bed the previous night and she'd need it now. She worked later than usual today, but still, if she didn't find them soon she'd be late. It took her a few minutes, but she found them. She checked her watch, it was still early, she could take a shower. She was about to, when Percy cut her off, walking into the bedroom with Logan in his arms.

"Er… Annabeth?" he called hesitantly. She turned to him and groaned at the sight. Logan was covered in his mashed bananas, from his hair to his toes. Percy wasn't much different.

"Percy!" she whined.

"Sorry, I stood up to get the orange juice and when I came back he was covered in banana." Annabeth sighed exasperatedly. "On the bright side, he tried to eat by himself. With his hands, but still. That's smart, isn't it?" he said, grinning down at Logan, who was too busy trying to eat his hands to return the smile.

"Give him to me, I'll give him a bath." She extended her arms towards him. Percy handed her Logan sheepishly.

"Thanks. I'll clean the kitchen." He left like a kicked puppy. Annabeth shook her head and walked into the bathroom with Logan. She filled the bathtub with warm water and took off his dirty clothes. Carefully, she sat him on the tub and started rubbing him with the sponge.

Suddenly, a yawn broke through her lips. She had been up until two in the morning doing that damned paperwork, she was really tired. Absent-mindedly, she put shampoo on her hands and started washing his hair. She stopped. It felt strange. It should be making more foam, it was also kind of sticky. She picked up the bottle. It _was_ shampoo, she hadn't accidentally grabbed the conditioner. She looked back to Logan confusedly. What was wrong?

That was when she noticed there wasn't a single droplet on him. She gently poured water on his hair. It slid down without wetting him even a little bit. The shampoo was weird because his hair was _dry._

Annabeth took a second to process it.

Logan was dry.

In the bathtub.

Dry.

In the water.

She held her breath.

"Percy!" she yelled, anxiety growing quickly. "Percy!"

"What?" he burst into the room with a worried expression.

"Logan's dry!" she exclaimed. He sent her a confused look.

"Uh… Okay?"

"Percy!"

"What?" she pulled Logan out of the water. He should be dripping wet, but not a single drop fell on the floor. "He's dry!" comprehension dawned on Percy's face.

"Oh, my gods!"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, freaking out. He took Logan from her.

"How did you do that, kiddo? I mean, I know how you did it, because I do the same…" he stopped himself. "Oh, my gods…" A dopey grin broke out in his lips. "You take after me!" he threw Logan up happily. "You take after me!"

"How is that a good thing again?" Annabeth shrieked. Her husband ignored her. He kissed Logan's belly, making him laugh.

"We're going to have so much fun, buddy! I'll take you to meet grandpa underwater, we can visit uncle Tyson…"

"Percy Jackson, you will not take our son to Poseidon's forges!"

"…We can talk to the fish, they're usually really nice, can you do that? Oh, wait, you can't talk to people yet…"

"Percy, I'm talking to you!"

"…You can meet Bessie, he's half cow, real cute!"

"Percy!"

"Oh, wait, I have to tell Blackjack, he's going to love this!"

"Percy, you won't take our son to meet Blackjack if he can understand what he's saying! What if he starts cursing?"

"Chill, Annabeth, Blackjack's cool. He'll tone it down. Oh, man, wait until I tell dad… You want to meet grandpa, Logue? Of course you do…" he left the bathroom, talking animatedly to a giggling Logan, ignoring the soap in his hair and the mashed bananas still on him.

"Ugh! You infuriating…" Annabeth started frustratedly. She stopped, stomping her foot. "Fine! You win this time, but I swear, our next kid's mine!"


End file.
